¿A que casa voy?
by hinathita
Summary: El pequeño Hugo tiene problemas por que no sabe que cualidades tiene y a que casa pertenece , espero les gueste por cierto " Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". no olviden comentar besitos


¿en que casa estoy?

Se ve a lo lejos un joven recostado sobre un lago en particular, cercano de una casa muy original, el joven si bien aún era pequeño en comparación a sus primos era de los más altos para su edad, tenía un cabello rojizo un tanto oscuro, y ondulado, traía puesta una playera blanca con una "w" estampada en el pecho, unos shorts cafés y sus pies metidos en el lago, mientras suspiraba mantenía sus ojos cerrados todo el verano el pobre de Hugo Weasly se había repetido continuamente esa pregunta desde que recibió su carta, si bien el y su prima Lily eran los últimos en entrar a Hogwarts, de entre todos sus primos y hermanos, ella no compartía el mismo miedo que el, no le preocupaba en absoluto en que casa iba a quedar y tal como ella le contesto cuando le pregunto, sobre su repentina calma, con respecto al tema hace dos semana…

_Flashback_

—No me preocupa la casa—dijo la pelirroja mientras cargaba una de las tantas bolsas de útiles escolares en la entrada de Ollivanders, mientras esperaban a por sus madres.

—¿y por qué no?—pregunto el niño sorprendido, mirando con incredulidad a la chica.

—Porque la casa a la que vaya será la adecuada para mí; por lo que soy yo no por lo que ha sido mi familia—hiso una pausa y le tomo gentilmente la mano a su primo—¿Por qué realmente es eso lo que te preocupa no Hugo?—dijo con cariño su prima.

—Para serte honesto si Lilu, pero… se que mis padres no se van a enojar conmigo por la casa en la que este…pero tampoco quiero defraudarlos Lu—dijo con calma mirando con pena a su prima pues por fin dijo abiertamente su mayo miedo.

—No lo harás Hugo, te lo prometo—dijo como ultimo cuando vio aproximarse a su madre con sus hermanos y su tia Hermione.

_End of flashback_

Así que, si bien tenía el apoyo de su prima y mejor amiga no sabía muy bien que pensar al respecto, así que se decidió a preguntarle a uno de cada casa de sus primos para ver en cual posiblemente se acomodaría mejor, lo bueno del ultimo día de vacaciones de verano, era ir a la madriguera para despedirse de sus abuelos, y saludar a la familia, por lo tanto tendría su oportunidad de resolver sus dudas con ellos, movió por última vez sus pies dentro del agua y los saco, con calma se levantó y camino tranquilo de regreso a la madriguera con suerte nadie notaria su ausencia de 10 minutos eran muchas cabezas rojas en un solo lugar una menos no se percibiría almenos hasta la hora de la comida claro, pensaba el joven, tardo unos 15 minutos en volver y cuando llego la casa era un hervidero de gente los adultos empezando a sacar las mesas mientras que las mujeres terminaban de darles los últimos detalles a la comida y los jóvenes jugaban en las escobas unas carreras de velocidad como siempre James iba a la delantera, el joven de 11 años decidió que el día estaba muy caluroso para estar fuera así que busco refugio bajo techo, en la cocina se encontró con, Dominique y Moly ayudando con la comida….

—Que no las peles así Nique, desperdicias mucha papa—regañaba Molly a Dominique.

Su prima Moly era una chica muy interesante al parecer de Hugo, a sus 16 años era más alta que lo normal, tenía un cabello rojizo sumamente oscuro, muy parecido al tono de James una mezcla perfecta de rojo y negro, que caía en suaves ondas hasta sus hombros, tenía como su padre unos imponentes ojos azules, escondidos tras unas gafas, una piel un poco morena y una pecas en todo el rostro, cuello y hombros, la muchacha traía puesto una blusa de tirantes rosa y un short blanco sobre el cual tenía un delantal azul, con unos panecillos pintados.

—No me molestes te recuerdo que tu pay de limón no cuajo y gastaste mas limones de los necesarios en eso Moly—la recrimino la otra pelirroja, Dominique Weasly era por mucho única, de los tres hijos de Bill era la única que había heredado su cabello rojo, aunque al ser algo excéntrica y escandalosa, se había pintado algunos mechones de cabello de azul naval, además de llevas su cabello rojizo de corto lo suficientemente largo como la altura de su barbilla; a sus 17 años Dominique tenía un cuerpo de súper modelo, era alta de tez pálido, con pecas regadas por toda su piel, unos enormes ojos azules, traía un vestido de color blanco con estampado de muchos flores, un poco arriba de la rodilla y sobre este un delantal idéntico al de Molly.

—ehh Nique—interrumpió temeroso el pequeño.

—Hugo ¿ya tienes hambre? ¿si quieres te podemos dar algo?—contesto con cariño la mayor de las dos.

—No, yo quería preguntarles algo chicas—dijo el pequeño sonrojándose de una manera idéntica a la que su padre solia hacerlo toda la cara hasta las orejas.

—¿Qué?—preguntaron ambas sorprendidas.

—¿Por qué creen que están en Ravenclaw?—dijo lo mas rápido que pudo.

—por creativas—contesto la mayor.

—Por ver las cosas desde diferente perspectiva—dijo la muchacha con lentes.

—Por saber valorar el conocimiento—contestaron las dos al unísono antes de reír ante la coincidencia.

—oh ya veo—dijo el pequeño pensando si coincidía con esas cualidades.

—¿Por qué Hugo?—lo cuestiono la de lentes.

—Me genero curiosidad eso es todo, gracias chicas—dijo el menor y continuo su camino, dejando a las dos jóvenes un tanto extrañadas.

—¿Le crees?—pregunto Dominique.

—No, pero supongo que si es todo lo que nos quiere decir hay que respetarlo ¿no?—dijo Moly alzando una ceja de forma acusadora.

—Si supongo que tienes razón—dijo como ultimo la joven antes de continuar con su labor.

El pequeño Hugo entro a la sala y se encontró con una pela interesante Louis y Fred II argumentaban algo sobre el quidditch, mientras Roxanne los miraba entretenida

Louis al igual que su hermana Victore, habían heredado una buena parte Veela de su madre, el era rubio, y ojos azules del tio Bill junto con una actitud Weasly patea traseros, a sus 14 años era carismático y sumamente inteligente, junto con Fred y James casi destruyen el baño de perfectos el año pasado, a su lado, estaba un joven de tez canela con un cabello negro con matices rojizos, ojos azules demasiado común en su familia y un afro muy particular, era alto y un poco musculoso, y según lo que sus primas murmuraban sobre ellos, en el colegio ellos y James eran los nuevos merodeadores y Sex simbles; observando con una suave sonrisa en su rostro estaba una pre-adolecente de apenitas 12 años de tez canela y cabello negro peinado en muchas trensas, poseía unos ojos azules muy alegres y poderosos.

Hugo los observo un momento mas y vio la intención de sacar varitas por lo que decidió llevarse unos dedos a su boca y silbo con fuerza sacando un momento a los contendientes de la pelea.

—Diablo Hugo me espantaste, pensé que de nuevo era Rose—se quejó Fred señudo.

—¿Rose? Y ¿Por qué seria rose?—dijo Hugo alzando su ceja.

—Te ha estado buscando como desesperada y ha estado de inaguantable—se quejó el rubio con el menor.

—ohhh vaya lo siento chicos—dijo el pelirrojo con vergüenza en su rostro.

—El problema no es que Rose se ponga de insufrible, porque eso lo aguantamos a estas alturas ya todos— dijo Roxanne con absoluta franqueza— el problema fue que se fue encima de lilu, y sabes que hacer enojar a la salamandra es peligros—dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro.

—Demonios, dime que nada se quemo—dijo Hugo viendo con desesperación a Louis.

—Una lámpara y una planta—contesto Fred.

—ufff lo bueno es que no fue nada de madera— dijo Hugo ya mas tranquilo.

—Bueno a todo esto Huguito para que somos buenos—dijo Louis sentándose en el piso.

—Solo quería saber que cualidades describen a un griffindor—dijo el niño con las orejas rojas de la pena.

—VALENTIA—gritaron los tres.

—también inteligencia—dijo Louis guiñándole un ojo.

—Carisma y caballerosidad—agrego Fred mientras se reia un poco.

—Honor y familia eso es lo mas importante—le dijo la pequeña Roxy.

—Ohh vaya, bien chicos los dejo, por cierto han visto a Albus—dijo empezando a caminar.

—En el cuarto de tio Ron posiblemente con Rose o Lilu—dijo Fred

—Perfecto gracias chicos, y por favor no pelen enfrente de Roxy—dijo ya dispuesto a marcharse.

—¿Por qué tu pregunta sobre griffindor Hugo?—inquirió la pequeña mirando expectante a su primo.

—Mera curiosidad—dijo y abandono la habitación.

—Tu le crees—dijo Louis a Fred.

—nop y tu roxy—continuo Fred.

—Supongo que es la selección lo que le preocupa, aunque no entiendo por que quiero decir, mira a albus es una serpiente en la casa de leones y que no lo han desheredado por eso o si—dijo la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros.

—Buen punto, volviendo a lo que estábamos, Francia le gana a Rusia donde sea Fred—dijo Louis mirando con desafío a Fred…

En la habitación del Tio Ron…

—Albus la quiero ahorcar no me pidas que me calme—gritaba furiosa una niña de 11 años cuyo cabello normalmente rojo, estaba encendido como una llama viva; y sus ojos normalmente color chocolate brillaban con rubies brillando a la luz de una llama, su piel blanca irradiaba una luz rojisa.

—Lu te estas transformando—dijo Albus alarmado.

Afuera de la habitación.

—Albus, Lilu puedo entrar soy Hugo—dijo preocupado.

—Si— contestaron los dos.

El joven abrió la puerta vio a su prima con sus poderes sueltos ya a su primo sentado en una cama miradandola como leona enjaulada.

—Lilu, siento mucho lo de Rosi ya sabes que se preocupa mucho—intento decir Hugo cuando sinto que el calor de la habitación aumentaba.

—Esta loca—grito furiosa la joven.

—Lily Luna Potter Weasly baja ya mismo y pídele una disculpa a tu prima—grito Ginny desde las escaleras.

—Ahhhh—la joven grito y muchas chipas salieron volando de su pelo.

—Luna si mamá te ve así te va a ir peor ve y mójate—ordenó con voz de mando el mayor de ellos—después bajas— dijo como punto final.

La menor lo miro con los ojos rojos furiosos y salió hacia el baño hecha una fiera…

—Siento mucho lo de mi herma Al—intento decir hugo.

—ni lo menciones—Albus potter era la viva imagen de su padre a los 13 años, la única diferencia era que él era un orgullosos Slythering mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy y con una forma muy particular de ver el mundo—Mira que transformarse por algo así—dijo el ojiverde meneando la cabeza.

—Si bueno pero a pesar de que tú y yo adoramos a mi hermana hay que admitir que a veces es una pesada—dijo Hugo en son de burla.

—Si pero si la tuya se enoja no se convierte en una creatura mitológica, que nace cada 500 años en la familia de los Potter, me consta que la primera vez que le paso James y yo nos quedamos libidos pensamos que le habíamos hecho algo; a tia Hermione le costo sus buenos 3 meses de investigación saber que mi hermana era la encarnación de uno de los protectores de la familia Potter, una salamandra domadora—suspiro—prefiero a la pesada de tu hermana a veces—sonrio Albus.

—Si pero la tuya al menos es más interesante que un simple siclo hormonal una vez al mes no crees—dijo con sonra el pelirrojo.

—ni lo menciones no sé qué será de Hogwarts cuando ella empiece con eso—dijo haciendo un gesto dramático de desesperación.

—risa—Al te puedo preguntar algo—dijo sentándose junto a el.

—Lo que sea Hugo.

—¿Cuál es la virtud de un Slytherin?.

—risa a carcajadas—disculpa es que me esperaba todo menos eso, ¿te preocupa mucho eso Hugo? —le dijo con cariño el mayor.

—Un poco solo quiero sentir que al menos tengo alguna cualidad de alguna casa—susurro, con pena Hugo.

—Bueno para estar en mi casa lo principal es astucia y deseos de sobresalir, por que a pesar de todos los Griffindors de esta familia solo la gente talentosa esta en Slytherin—dijo eso ultimo con son de burla—por eso solo estoy yo—dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—risa—gracias Al—dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto listo para irse.

—Denada y Hugo, Lucy estaba entrenando hace un rato con Jamsi, posiblemente este practicando cerca del lago—le dijo y el joven pelirrojo se fue corriendo escaleras abajo.

Y Regresamos al lago…

Hugo caminaba cerca del lago con la cabeza al cielo buscando una escoba, lo que no espero era tropezar con esa escoba y caer de bruces al lago, antes de saber que paso, una delicada mano lo ayudaba a salir del agua…

—Tose—le dijo una joven de uno 15 años alta , de un cabello rojiso caramelo, con unos ojos azules, y pecosa, con una bandita en la nariz, una gran playera amarilla, y en sus piernas largas apenas se veía el inicio de un short negro, miraba con preocupación al menor.

—Gracia Lucy—Le dijo el menor recuperando el aliento.

—No viste mi escoba o a mi—le dijo con una sonrisa de lado la joven.

—Pensé que seguías practicando—la miro acusatoriamente.

—Lo hacia pero después de la cuarta caída en una maniobra decidí descansar un poco—Le regala una sonrisa—¿y tú que haces por acá enano?.

—Venia a buscar un consejo Lucy—le dice sonrojado.

—¿Cuál seria?.

—¿Cuál es la cualidad de tu casa?—Le pregunta mirándola al los ojos.

—La misma que las otras—sonríe.

—¿Cómo?.

—Ayudarte a ser mejor mago, convivir con gente de tu edad, hacer amigos y vivir aventuras, pero si te refieres a la selección, nos llaman la casa de los trabajadores por que damos el 110% en todo lo que hacemos, Huguito la casa en la que estes será la correcta y punto ya no le des vueltas…

Y ese recuerdo era el que en ese instante revisaba el sombrero seleccionador, mientras en el gran comedor esperaban cual sería la nueva familia de Hugo Weasly, el sombrero, vio en el valentía, sabiduría, ganas de sobresalir pero algo en todo Hugo Weasly lo definiría mas que todo lo demás, saber que no había atajos, solo trabajo duro, esfuerzo y dedicación, talvez la gente pensaba que los Hufflepuff eran unos buenos para nada, por no ser astutos o creativos la mayoría de las veces, por no tener valentía excesiva llegando a temerariedad; sin embargo eran ellos los que sostenían sobre sus hombros a todas las demás casas dándoles ayuda y ofreciéndoles sus servicios; por eso esa noche del 1 de septiembre la casa del tejón obtuvo a un gran compañero, que lograría grandes cosas para esa casa en un futuro; pero nunca olvidaría las palabras de su prima Lucy todas las casas son para ayudarte a ser un buen mago y punto es todo lo que cuenta…

A sus padres escribió unas breves líneas desde su cuarto, en Hufflepuff…

_Mamá y Papá estoy muy contento con mi elección, esperen grandes cosas de mí, ya verán que Hufflepuff será el capeón de las casas los siguientes 7 años…_

_Con cariño Hugo._

_P.D._

_Lily esta en Ravenclaw yo se que Rose amara eso; un beso y un abrazo._

BUENO….

Eso…eso…es todo amigos espero que les guste y La salamandra que es la historia de Lily sale en verano ;) dependiendo también de los reviws obvio :*


End file.
